1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the use of X-ray computed tomography (CT) to measure widths of fractures and their contributions to the overall pore volume in fractured reservoirs.
2. The Prior Art
Previous methods for measuring fracture widths in core material required analysis of thin core segments. These methods have had the obvious difficulties associated with limited sampling. Examples of prior art methods for examining earth cores may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,604; 5,036,193; and 5,058,425, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.